The Rose in the Hurricane
by LightningRivera
Summary: Tears. What I felt trickle down my cheeks. Agony. The searing pain that reached right into my heart, threatening to tear my soul into half, and determination; the feeling that filled me with the burning desire for revenge. We were going to win this war. Nothing was going to stop us.


My name is Primrose Everdeen.

I am thirteen years old. My sister is the Hunger Games victor, the brave Katniss Everdeen.

_I_ was supposed to go.

I was chosen, but she volunteered. I wasn't relieved that I couldn't go. I watched every night with my mother, both of us clinging on to each other, watching in sheer hope and desperation; sighing at close calls, relieved at every closer step to winning. But it was awful, with the horrible feeling of pain and anticipation we bore every day, not knowing if she would ever come back.

I was torn. It was a death sentence.

But I was at ease at the end. Because she won. Not alone, though. She, together with Peeta Mellark, the baker's son, won. Which was strange, considering the fact that they had announced the change for the victors. But I didn't complain. It would have been hard if Katniss came back alone-or Peeta, a joyous look plastered on their face, relieved to have won the Games; while the other family sat mourning at the corner.

But our joy didn't last long. Katniss didn't have enough time to recover.

Because in the next year, in honour of the third Quarter Quell, she is called again. I bury my face in my hands. This couldn't be happening. It wasn't fair. After all she's done, all she's contributed, did she not deserve much more than this? I cry and cry and cry. Would she make it? The chances were slim. Could the devil be this cruel? I am swallowed up in anger and misery. Why her? Why me?

I am beyond repair.

So during the Games; my mother and I replay what had happened in the last year. We watch, cry, try to eat, try to sleep…

But then something impossible happened. A hovercraft picked her up from the Games after a devastating explosion.

I am taken to District 13, underground, together with my mother. Where we find Katniss. We follow their rules and regulations, as silly as some might be. I am inspired by Katniss. I want to be like her. But I am no warrior. So I decide to do what I know best. To be a victor in my heart like Katniss.

I become a doctor.

Okay, fine. Not really a doctor. Just a step closer to that of a doctor. I know what to do and all, but I don't not carry the title as District 13 probably wasn't alright with it since I am only 13.

My sister becomes their Mockingjay; their symbol of rebellion, which to me is very suiting since she was the one who started off in the first place. But it is still dangerous.

But here I am.

Since it was a revolution, tons of people were hurt. I am sent down to help, on President Coin's orders. I don't complain. This is all I am fighting for- freedom.

But when I see the victims of attack on my way, something stirs inside of me. How pitiful they look, their sunken cheeks, their lethargic bodies.

Tears. What I felt trickle down my cheeks. Agony. The searing pain that reached right into my heart; threatening to tear my soul into half; and determination, the feeling that filled me with the burning desire for revenge. We were going to win this war. Nothing was going to stop us.

So when I land in the battlefield, I spot guns being fired, point-blank. Parachutes are flying in the air. I catch one, thinking it is medicine. It is not.

I am a human torch, scorching, burning, in pain. I see my sister in front of me, screaming my name in horror. I spot a parachute behind her, and I yell at her, to tell her, warn her to not think too much about me. The pain is so intense. I scream in agony.

And then it's gone.

When I open my eyes again, I find that I am in a magical island. The sky is so blue, the grass beautiful and green. There are flowers of different types and colours. And beyond…palaces. Exquisite, gorgeous mansions and palaces. Delicate carvings on the beautiful castles. There were also trees of different kinds…wow. I'd never seen anything so stunning in my life. The Capitol was nothing compared to this.

There were people as well. I try to spot a familiar face. I see Boggs. I see Finnick, one of the tributes. And there…farther up I see…Papa?

I shriek in joy. He sees me as well. We run into each other's arms. He smiles his beautiful warm smile and I grin happily. I knew here I was safe. Nothing could touch me. There was never going to be another tear to escape. No more fear. No more danger. No more hunger. No more worries.

Only joy.


End file.
